


Consumed by Fire

by silencedancer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple photograph can mean a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed by Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble community. Prompt was Photograph. Written with only the original game in mind.

Click went the boy's camera, capturing a memory that would be soon confused in the mind of a soldier who had never been in the picture. The famous Sephiroth, the SOLDIER Zack, and the village girl Tifa were all in that picture, but eventually fire would consume it all.

The boy who took the picture of the trio did not realize how much his simple picture would eventually feature in the fate of their world, years after those hours in the dark room and the boy's untimely death.

Nor did he realize that the famous Sephiroth would destroy his town.


End file.
